


Strawberries and cigarretes

by sunarinbest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Background AtsuKita, M/M, cigarretes, has soft but not much, high alcohol consumption, love not overcome, mention of sexual content but has no, past Sunakita, they're over 18 years old already, third and first person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarinbest/pseuds/sunarinbest
Summary: Osamu descobre o viciante gosto de RintarouSempre morango e cigarro
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 4





	1. strawberries and cigarretes

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a versão fic mais detalhada de uma threadfic minha, quem a leu no twitter vai notar alguma coisas diferentes mas mudei bastante coisa  
> Coisa principal, ambos tem +18, não tem uma idade explícita mas são maiores de idade entretanto não incentivo o consumo excessivo de álcool ou de cigarros ok? Faz mal pra saúde, se cuidem e espero que gostem

Osamu odiava festas.  
Odiava toda a galera amontoada cheios de suor e álcool correndo incansavelmente por suas veias, era tantas pessoas juntas se beijando e agarrando, oh porra aquilo era um aglomerado de doenças. Odiava ainda mais o fato de novamente Atsumu o implorar para irem juntos a uma dessas festas, não entendia o porque ter que ir afinal Atsumu ficaria o tempo inteiro bebendo e enfiando sua língua na boca de desconhecidos, nem sequer sabia quem era o dono da casa onde estavam indo mas já não tinha escolhas.

Só queria poder ir embora e esquecer que havia entrado nesta casa, minha vista doía de tanta luzes vermelhas queimando minhas órbitas, o som alto e o cheiro de bebida da barata poderiam facilmente me fazer vomitar, já havia perdido Atsumu de vista como era previsível, sinceramente ele que vá para o inferno. Foi difícil andar entre tantas pessoas, a sensação do suor delas me tocando era agonizante, sair em busca de algo para beber até esquecer tudo que estava sentindo me parecia a melhor opção entretanto parecia nojento aqueles drinks de cores estranhas que estavam sendo servidos na sala, consegui encontrar a cozinha que parecia tão perto mas ainda tão longe.  
A cozinha era o único local que por sorte estava vazio, ok na verdade um garoto, que tenho quase certeza que estava completamente embriagado, estava sentado sobre o balcão da cozinha bebendo algum tipo de licor, seu olhar era sem vida e obscuro, parecia perdido e imerso em seu próprio mundo nem sequer notando a minha presença ali. Só tinha uma bebida que conhecia dentro da geladeira e infelizmente era cerveja barata, talvez eu fosse mesmo um rico fresco que não bebia facilmente qualquer coisa mas não tinha culpa, afinal essas cervejas são mesmo terríveis.

"Sei onde tem bebida cara para um rico mesquinho como você" O garoto falou com uma risada rouca, fechou sua garrafa de licor sabor morango e me olhou com um sorriso ladino, suas pernas balançavam para frente e para trás no ritmo da música

"Eu não sou um rico mesquinho" Abri a lata da cerveja tomando logo em seguida uma enorme golada, me esforcei ao máximo para não demonstrar o quão horrível aquela cerveja estava mas aparentemente ainda foi o suficiente para este garoto notar o quanto eu odiava aquilo

“Você não engana nem um bêbado" Desceu do balcão e caminhou levemente tonto até minha direção “Me chamo Suna Rintarou” Estendeu sua mão para eu o cumprimenta-lo e mesmo relutante acabei fazendo isto

“Miya Osamu” Sorri fraco enquanto balançávamos nossas mãos juntas

“Agora que estamos apresentados posso te servir algo bom de verdade” Se aproveitou que nossas mãos já estavam juntas e a apertou mais forte me puxando em direção a uma suposta dispensa no canto da cozinha.

Era pequena e mal iluminada, estávamos próximos demais para dois desconhecidos, ele parecia procurar algo entre os frigobares e adegas que lá haviam

“Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia” Disse falho tentando processar ainda tudo que estava acontecendo

“Já ouvi o sobrenome Miya em algum lugar, você tem um irmão?” Remexia em tudo que podia em busca de algo que nem imaginava o que era

“Tenho um irmão gêmeo" Meu tom de voz era baixo, se ele conhecia Atsumu deveria ser óbvio o fato de eu possuir um gêmeo

“Sabia! Ele beijou o menino que eu amava na minha frente durante uma dessas festas” Seu tom de voz era neutro mas ao mesmo tempo parecia doer tanto que emitia uma aura tão ruim

“Me desculpe?” Perguntei nervoso mas notei que acabei sendo ignorando quando Rintarou comemorou ao encontrar as bebidas que queria, duas garrafas de champanhe e uma de vinho

“Vamos deixar isso no passado, quer ir já?” Terminou de guardar as garrafas dentro de sua mochila e sorriu animado

“Ir aonde?” Perguntei nervoso

“É muito fácil saber que você não quer estar nessa festa e adivinha eu também não, principalmente se estar aqui significa ter a chance de sem querer ver seu irmão beijando a pessoa com quem um dia eu esperava me casar então o que acha Osamu? Vamos fugir daqui?” Suna sorriu e abriu a porta acenando para sairmos dali

“Ok vamos fugir daqui” Eu estava relutante em aceitar mas ele estava certo de qualquer maneira, eu nunca quis estar lá então ir embora ainda era a melhor opção.

Eu nem sabia mais onde Atsumu estava, mas com base nos últimos minutos que eu havia visto, provavelmente estava se agarrando com aquele mesmo menino de cabelos brancos com preto. Será que era ele a antiga paixão de Suna? Enviei uma mensagem para Atsumu e para nossos pais avisando que eu havia saído com um amigo, então não precisavam se preocupar.

* * *

Rintarou parecia tão relaxado e tranquilo na presença de alguém que havia acabado de conhecer ao contrário de Osamu que mal sequer sabia para onde iriam, Osamu não tinha um carro próprio e sim pegava carona com seu irmão, Rintarou tinha seu carro mas segundo ele, havia perdido suas chaves então teriam que ir caminhando, Miya na verdade se sentiu aliviado pois sabia que nenhum estava em bom momento para se dirigir um carro afinal o álcool ainda corria fervorosamente por todo seus corpos. Segundo Rintarou, ele conhecia um bom lugar para irem aproveitar a noite, caminhavam em silêncio pela rua vazia, Osamu podia notar a forma como o nariz de Rintarou era arrebitado e delicado conseguindo perceber até mesmo um certo brilho na ponta dele que supôs ser iluminador baseado no delineador e nas bochechas rosadas que Rintarou possuía, Suna era alto e magro quase como se o vento pudesse levá-lo, Osamu durante o caminho analisou as roupas que Rintarou usava e assim pode ver uma meia arrastão pelos rasgos em sua calça jeans, porra Osamu não podia negar como isso parecia sexy, usava uma blusa de frio listrada e um all star de cano alto que parecia ter sido costumizado pelo próprio Suna.

"Acende pra mim?" Osamu saiu de seu transe notando que Rintarou possuía um cigarro em sua boca e estava dando para Miya um isqueiro preto com diversos adesivos de morangos brilhantes colados, com isso Osamu notou que as pontas de alguns dedos de Sunarin estavam com band-aids coloridos os embalando, provavelmente sendo isso que o impedia de acender seu próprio cigarro

"Ok" Murmurou simplista e pegou o isqueiro se aproximando de Suna, rapidamente o fogo surgiu e ainda relutante acendeu o cigarro de Rintarou temendo que queimasse a boca de Suna mas esse medo acabou quando viu um sorriso fraco surgir no rosto do moreno enquanto este dava seu primeiro trago no cigarro

"Obrigado" Cantarolou e voltou a caminhar junto a Osamu "Chegamos" Miya percebeu que estavam supostamente num parque, possuía uma pequena lagoa no meio e alguns postes iluminando a grama, Suna logo se sentou próximo a água e retirou de sua bolsa a garrafa de champanhe e a de licor de morango  
Rintarou alternava entre tragar seu cigarro e beber seu licor, o champanhe havia ficado praticamente inteiro para Osamu que bebia calmamente vendo o reflexo das estrelas sobre a água, odiaria admitir que Rintarou estava certo e que essa tal bebida de rico era o que lhe satisfazia. Conforme a garrafa de Suna se esvaziava, ele se aproximava ainda mais de Osamu e sempre fazia questão de manter um sorriso atrevido enquanto assoprava a fumaça no rosto de Miya, Osamu não deveria mas achava isso tão quente que mal se tocou de quando foi que sua boca estava junto com a de Rintarou, o gosto do licor e da nicotina era como um canhão que invadia a boca de Osamu e porra ele não imaginava que _cigarros e morangos eram uma ótima combinação._  
A mão de Miya segurava firme a cintura de Suna o fazendo sentar em seu colo, sentia os puxões que Rintarou dava em seu cabelo acinzentado na tentativa de aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, como se isso ainda fosse possível, Suna se afastou dos lábios de Osamu para respirar e aproveitar para beber mais alguns goles do licor enquanto sentia Miya descer os beijos até seu pescoço e clavícula.

"Abre a boca" Rintarou ordenou levantando o rosto de Osamu pelo queixo para olhá-lo e prontamente o menor o obedeceu, Suna acariciou os lábios de Miya com a ponta de seu dedo e virou a garrafa de licor pondo uma pequena quantidade dentro da boca de Osamu, sorriu fraco iniciando novamente um beijo sentindo o forte gosto de licor se espalhar por sua boca inteira.

Era quatro e cinquenta da manhã, a brisa fria da madrugada batiam contra suas peles enquanto dentro de suas bocas ainda rolasse uma grande briga por dominância entre suas línguas e o forte gosto do licor de Rintarou e do champanhe de Osamu, tinham mais álcool do que deveriam correndo por suas veias mas não pareciam prontos para parar com aquilo. Miya já sentia sua boca inchada e levemente dormente, encerraram a longa sessão de amassos permanecendo praticamente deitados sobre a grama enquanto observavam as estrelas no céu.

"Já está tarde, se quiser podemos ir embora" Osamu notou Rintarou fechar seus olhos deitado na grama

"Vamos ver o nascer do sol primeiro, não quero ir até minha casa no escuro" Suna falou tranquilo dando um sorriso fraco para Miya, a tela do celular de Osamu se acendeu indicando uma nova mensagem de Atsumu que acabou sendo ignorada para o acinzentado se juntar a Rintarou

As garrafas já estavam vazias, já sentiam a vista embaçar ou ficar turva, aos poucos foram sentindo o sol da manhã começar a aquecer suas peles.

"Ei Osamu" Cutucou o ombro de Miya para fazê-lo levantar e abrir seus olhos lentamente até se acostumar com a luz do dia "Vamos embora" Se levantou com dificuldade e pegou sua mochila já a pondo em suas costas

"Onde você mora?" Osamu começou a segui-lo tentando sequer se lembrar de onde estava e qual caminho usou para chegar até lá

"Hm eu não me lembro o nome da rua mas sei como chegar lá" Suna riu fraco enquanto procurava algo em sua mochila "Tome" Retirou dois bolinhos prontos de dentro e entregou um deles para Miya ouvindo um murmúrio de obrigado do mesmo

Demorou quinze minutos para chegarem no conjunto de apartamento onde Rintarou morava, era simples e supostamente num bairro de classe alta mas não parecia ser um grande local para se morar.

"Eu fico aqui" Suna sorriu fraco e se aproximou deixando um beijo demorado nos lábios de Osamu "Espero te ver novamente logo" Deu um sorriso ladino e se separou para entrar no conjunto de apartamentos

"Até mais" Miya acenou fraco para Rintarou antes de vê-lo entrar em seu apartamento "Ah merda" Foi quando Osamu finalmente percebeu que estava sozinho num lugar que mal conhecia o nome

>> Osamu Miya  
> Atsumu  
tsumu por favor esteja acordado, eu preciso de carona  
*localização*

>> Atsumu  
> Osamu Miya  
você tem sorte que o Kita acorda cedo, cuzão atrapalhou meu chamego, chego em alguns minutos

Não demorou muito para Atsumu chegar até o local onde seu irmão estava, havia levado um café e um sanduíche que havia sobrado de seu café da manhã mas que acabou não servindo para nada tendo em vista que assim que Osamu adentrou o carro já acabou dormindo, o álcool correndo por suas veias já não fazia tanto efeito e sua cabeça já começava a latejar. Não conseguiria voltar para sua casa agora já que para seus pais, ele estava dormindo na casa de um amigo então agora Osamu se encontrava dormindo no sofá do possível namorando de seu irmão.

* * *

Eu não odiava mais festas assim.  
Não era a melhor coisa do mundo, eu ainda ia por obrigação junto a Atsumu mas agora quando entrava na festa, eu sabia que estava lá na verdade para tentar encontrar Rintarou. Atsumu disse que conhecia Suna fazia pouco tempo mas não sabia quase nada sobre ele, sabia que ele ia em todas as festas da faculdade, sabia que Suna quase sempre bebia a noite toda e possuía grande resistência ao álcool mas Atsumu não sabia que Rintarou o odiava.  
Não foi difícil encontrar Suna, ele estava sentado na beira da piscina conversando animadamente com uma garota que estava dentro da água, me senti tolo por esboçar um sorriso bobo quando ele me olhou e com sua mão fez um gesto para eu me aproximar. Só havia se passado duas semanas mas Rintarou parecia tão diferente, mantinha um sorriso animado, sua pele parecia mais vívida até mesmo suas roupas, ainda usava uma calça jeans mais rasgada que o normal mas por conta de estar com seus pés na água, a calça estava dobrada até seus joelhos, usava um cropped vermelho claro e ao seu lado estava um par de all star amarelo com um sorriso desenhado nos mesmo.

"Não imaginei que fosse mesmo te ver novamente" Suna se levantou vindo em minha direção com um sorriso ladino no rosto

"Não queria perder a chance de te ver novamente" Sorri fraco enquanto Suna secava suas pernas para por seu tênis novamente

Suna parecia tão vivo.  
Ainda tão fixo em beber suas bebidas de morango, seus olhos estavam num verde mais claro do que da primeira vez, estava sentado na minha coxa, abracei sua cintura deixando meus dedos relaxarem sobre sua pele enquanto ele estava com seus dedos enrolados no meu cabelo. Não conhecia os amigos de Rintarou mas eles pareciam divertidos pelo pouco tempo de conversa que tivemos, alguns já pareciam completamente bêbados mesmo ainda sendo onze da noite.  
  


"Qual a chance de você aceitar nadar comigo?" Suna sussurrou na ponta do meu ouvido deixando beijinhos no mesmo, não deveria ser algo que eu aceitaria em qualquer ocasião mas eu já havia ingerido álcool o suficiente para começar a tomar péssimas decisões, fora que por dentro eu sabia que tomaria facilmente qualquer decisão ruim por Rintarou se ele pedisse.

Nenhum de nós tinha sequer roupas reservas então isso só resultou em nós dois apenas de cueca dentro de uma enorme piscina da casa de alguém que eu nunca havia falado na vida. Foi difícil focar em outra coisa quando Suna começou a retirar seu cropped, seu tronco era delicado e perfeito para ele, pude notar uma pequena raposa tatuada na linha V de sua cintura.

"Não vai tirar sua roupa?" Suna questionou brincalhão ao notar que já estava sendo observado há um certo tempo por mim, ri envergonhado antes de começar a tirar minha camiseta

Era difícil não sentir vergonha ao estar somente de cueca na frente de Rintarou, mesmo que ele estivesse da mesma forma, o corpo de Suna parecia provável de se quebrar somente com um simples sopro, _como uma das porcelanas mais frágeis e bonitas já feitas na humanidade_. Rintarou sorriu pra mim enquanto começava a descer as escadas em direção a água da piscina, o segui logo em seguida deixando a água morna aquecer todo meu corpo.

"Porra isso tá ótimo" Suna nadava por todo comprimento da piscina fazendo questão de mergulhar uma vez ou outra, observava tudo me apoiando na borda "Estamos numa festa Miya, venha se divertir" Rintarou se aproximou praticamente colando nossos corpos, já aproveitando para me entregar um copo com alguma bebida que eu mal conseguia identificar  
Eu deveria mesmo me divertir um pouco

Ao lado da piscina já haviam todas as garrafas e latas que havíamos bebido, a festa rolava a loucuras do lado de dentro enquanto vivíamos nossa própria festa privada, Suna tentou várias vezes me mostrar que sabia plantar bananeira debaixo da água mas fazer isso bêbado era imensamente difícil, perdi a conta de quantas vezes Rintarou se agarrou nas minhas costas para nadarmos juntos mas só resultava em nós dois quase se afogando, não sabíamos que hora era ou quanto tínhamos bebido, às vezes só olhávamos um para o outro e começávamos a rir loucamente, nossos beijos já eram uma enorme confusão, nossas línguas se mexiam de maneiras anormais transformando num dos beijos mais molhados e desengonçados, nossas mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro ansiando tanto por aquilo

 _Foi a partir daí que tudo começou a ficar confuso_  
Tínhamos álcool demais em nosso corpo, a visão estava turva e meu cérebro parecia querer desligar, lembro-me vagamente de Rintarou deitado numa boia qualquer fumando um cigarro, é fácil se lembrar dos lábios de Suna no meu pescoço deixando marcas e a última coisa que me lembro é de acordar num quarto estranho ao lado de Suna.

* * *

"Rintarou" Uma voz chamou a atenção de Suna o fazendo nadar até a borda da piscina

"Motoya, como é bom te ver!" Suna falou animado olhando para o amigo

"Sai da piscina ok? Vocês dois" Falou sério fazendo Rintarou formar um biquinho em seus lábios "Vocês beberam demais para estarem sozinhos numa piscina, não quero ninguém morrendo afogado na minha festa, posso dar pra vocês um par de roupa quentinha e um quarto para dormirem" Motoya sorriu gentil para Suna tentando convencê-lo a sair da água

"Osamu vamos dormir" Suna praticamente gritou para Osamu parar de se distrair com sua bebida e ouvi-lo

"Na piscina?" Nadou torto até Rintarou o vendo abrir um enorme sorriso

"Podemos dormir na piscina?" Perguntou extremamente animado olhando para Komori

"Não" Disse seco ignorando o revirar de olhos que recebeu de Rintarou

Komori e Atsumu não eram as pessoas mais sóbrias da festa entretanto ainda eram os responsáveis por Suna e Osamu, parecia quase impossível levar para um quarto dois jovens com mais de 1,80, seminus e levemente molhados, tiveram sorte que algumas roupas de Motoya serviam nos dois, por mais que não tivessem molhado suas roupas, Komori não queria que dormissem usando desconfortáveis calças jeans ou blusas justas. Não foi difícil realmente fazê-los dormir, foi somente deixá-los jogados na cama que em poucos segundos o alto excesso de álcool já havia os feito dormir emaranhados no corpo um do outro.

"Vocês acha que eles morreram?" Komori se apoiou no batente da porta vendo Osamu e Rintarou deitados na cama dormindo por horas

"Eu espero que não, você está falando de meu irmão" Atsumu comentou irritado "Talvez coma alcoólico" Deu de ombros observando os dois abraçados na cama

"Suna tem boa resistência ao álcool então acho difícil"

"Osamu não" Finalmente notaram um movimento na cama depois de tanto tempo

* * *

Suna estava deitado em meu peito, estava numa cama que não sabia de quem era, num quarto totalmente desconhecido, talvez eu tivesse sido sequestrado. Minha cabeça doía e um dos meus braços estava dormente pelo peso aplicado do corpo dormente de Rintarou sobre ele, tentei me mexer sem acordá-lo na esperança de encontrar meu celular e entender o que estava acontecendo mas não chegou a ser preciso, notei a presença de meu irmão e uma pessoa que havia esquecido o nome dentro daquele quarto

"Finalmente acordou, estava ficando preocupado" Atsumu se aproximou segurando um copo d’água e uma cartela de remédio "Vai te ajudar a ressaca" Sorriu fraco me entregando tudo para beber

"Obrigado" Murmurei baixo tentando ao máximo não acordar Suna este no qual apenas murmurou irritado e abraçou minha cintura tentando me puxar para deitar novamente

Rintarou acordou um pouco depois enquanto eu me distraia pela timeline do twitter, Suna possuía o rosto avermelhado e inchado pelo tanto tempo que havia dormido, seu cabelo estava bagunçado e sem a forma comum de triângulo que normalmente possuía, conseguia estar mais lindo do que possível.

Se passou cerca de três semanas desde o ocorrido na piscina, não havia ido em mais nenhuma festa e como eu e Rintarou não possuíamos nenhum contato fora das festas acabamos não se falando durante todo esse tempo, me senti tão tolo por sentir falta dele, se não possuímos nenhum contato fora da festa será que Suna realmente estava afim daquilo?  
Chegou finalmente uma nova sexta-feira, Atsumu disse que provavelmente não iria ficar muito na festa já que sairia com Shinsuke depois, não tinha certeza que Rintarou estaria na festa mas sentia uma vontade imensa de revê-lo novamente.  
Desta vez estávamos num apartamento mediano, pelo que eu havia entendido era onde Hinata Shoyo morava, não fazia ideia de quem era mas era amigo de Atsumu. Não foi difícil encontrar Rintarou, sentado no sofá dividindo um cigarro com um menino que nunca havia visto, isso não deveria me fazer sentir mal não é? Rintarou usava roupas pretas com fortes detalhes em vermelho escuro, pude notar desenhado em seus tênis um morango e no outro pé um par de cigarros, oh merda ele estava tão lindo. Meu coração começou a bater errado quando Rintarou me olhou sorrindo, sussurrou algo para o menino ao seu lado e veio em minha direção

"Senti sua falta Osamu" Envolveu seus braços no meu pescoço sussurrando em meu ouvido devido a música alta, deixei um beijo rápido em sua testa enquanto acariciava sua cintura

"É bom te ver de novo" Selei meus lábios ao dele sentindo o gosto de cigarro e um frescor de menta, possivelmente algum chiclete, invadirem minha boca, não era o gosto comum de Suna, sentia falta do gosto de morango

"Eu queria fazer algo diferente hoje" Acariciou meus fios de cabelo me ouvindo murmurar algo desconexo em resposta "Você poderia ir pra minha casa" Sorriu sugestivo

"Eu adoraria Rin" Sorri fraco tentando esconder meu nervosismo

Não esperava que a noite acabasse sendo tão caótica, Suna parecia bem no início da festa, era o Suna apaixonado por licor de morango, o Suna que gostava de beijos no pescoço pois lhe causavam cosquinha, o Suna que eu conhecia já. Não imaginava ver um Suna que bebia qualquer coisa em quantidade absurda, um Suna que pela primeira vez parecia tão alcoolizado, um Suna que não parecia bem.  
Avisei rapidamente para Atsumu que iria levar Rintarou para casa pois estava preocupado, foi difícil conseguir levá-lo para casa, relutou diversas vezes pois queria permanecer na festa, depois reclamou durante todo o caminho fora ter vomitado duas vezes na rua, tive que praticamente carregá-lo pela escada até estarmos dentro do apartamento de Rintarou. Deixei-o no banheiro enquanto eu pegava um copo de água para ele, só havia lidado uma vez com alguém bêbado então só decidi dá-lo água e um bom banho.  
Após um longo trabalho para fazer Suna entrar no banho e parar de reclamar sobre como a água estava gelada, finalmente estava deitado em sua cama murmurando irritado com alguma coisa de seu celular no qual eu nem imaginava o que era. Me deitei ao seu lado preferindo não ir embora agora me preocupando que talvez se engasgasse com o vômito ou algo do tipo, Suna me olhou manhoso se aproximando ainda mais

"Samu, não te chamei em casa para dormirmos" Começou a deixar beijinhos por todo meu pescoço "Você sabe o que quero que façamos" Murmurou manhoso se aninhando ainda mais em meus braços

"Se queria que a gente transasse, não deveria ter bebido tanto" Lhe dei um pequeno empurrãozinho para se afastar um pouco, o ouvi reclamar algo possivelmente estúpido "O que houve? Sabe você normalmente não bebe assim" Acariciei seu rosto levemente o vendo encolher com meu toque

"Não foi nada demais" Fechou seus olhos lentamente se entregando ao carinho

"Se aconteceu algo pode me falar"

"Eu não sou alcoólatra ou viciado em cigarro, sabe posso realmente parar quando quiser, _eu só não vejo motivos para parar aqui_ " Suna falou com um tom triste deitando em meu peito "Mas não faça isso, fumar vai transformar sua vida em um inferno"

Ah Sunarin se você soubesse que te amar já me fez um inferno, você me incentivaria a fumar.

Você dormiu no peito depois de longos minutos em silêncio, me perdi no seu cheiro adocicado, com certeza minhas roupas já estavam marcadas com ele, _você já estava marcado em mim._

Na manhã seguinte, te fiz o café da manhã, você sorriu de maneira tão linda enquanto comia seus waffles, você me deu beijos dizendo o quanto eu estava lindo, era a primeira vez que estávamos juntos e totalmente sóbrios, você corava de maneira tão adorável quando eu te elogiava e oh porra nesse dia você disse palavras que me fizeram ficar perdido naquilo

"Eu gosto tanto de você Osamu" Suna falou calmo me dando um beijo rápido nos lábios

"Eu também gosto muito de você" Acariciei seu rosto lentamente apreciando cada pequeno detalhe que o transformava numa das obras mais lindas da humanidade

Ok eu estava tão apaixonado. Nós passamos o dia inteiro juntos, você ainda estava com dor de cabeça então fiquei cuidando de ti, tomamos um banho quente na banheira, comemos todo sorvete que você tinha em casa, pedimos uma pizza a noite e fomos somente um do outro durante o dia inteiro, engraçado _como você ainda possuía cheiro e gosto de morangos._

Fazia exatos 5 meses que estávamos nisso, nos encontrar em festas, dividir bebidas, te ver fumar ao livre, aproveitar seus beijos com gosto de morango e cigarro, me apaixonar por você e irmos pra casa, uma vez ou outra acabava em seu apartamento, decidimos maneirar na bebida na primeira vez que transamos, você bebeu muito mais do que deveria novamente no dia que descobriu que Kita e Atsumu estava namorando, foi aí então que percebi, _Kita era o amor de sua vida que agora pertencia a Atsumu_ , era Shinsuke com quem você havia feito juras de amor e agora o via prometer sua vida ao meu irmão, por isso você bebia demais nas festas em que os dois estavam juntos, você podia gostar verdadeiramente de mim mas _uma parte de você ainda pertencia a ele_ , você ainda não havia o superado por completo e era isso que tanto doía em você. Me apaixonei sem querer em cada detalhe de você, tudo era tão perfeito e delicado, a gente se apaixonou não é? Porque já ouvi saindo de sua boca as palavras “amo você” direcionadas somente a mim, mas eu não conseguia fugir de você, mesmo que eu soubesse disso, eu ainda era tolo o bastante pra continuar ali com você, te beijando, te abraçando, ouvindo você dizer que gostava tanto de mim, era real Sunarin?  
Ouvia você sempre me dizer que acreditava firmemente em destino e que o destino era algo incrível que valia a pena esperar, _você acreditava que eu era seu destino então por que você sumiu?_

Eu continuei indo em todas as festas por cerca de quatro meses, eu bebia seu licor de morango favorito e me perdoe mas eu fumava em todas as festas, só parei de ir nelas quando finalmente soube o que havia acontecido, você havia ido embora com um suposto namorado ou só paixão antiga, começado uma vida nova e melhor em outro lugar. Naquele dia eu corri, não importava o quanto eu corresse, eu sempre acabava sem querer naquele mesmo parque onde te beijei pela primeira vez, sentindo a água tocar meus pés, ventos as estrelas sumirem enquanto o sol nascia.

_Bebendo e tragando como você sempre fazia._

  
_Você é tão viciante quanto a nicotina de meus cigarros_ , eles me lembram você, não queria fumá-los a toa, eu queria fumar para tentar resgatar o sentimento de estar com você ao meu lado, queria beber para lembrar o gosto de seus lábios, o calor de seus braços, queria lembrar de Suna Rintarou.  
Tão tolo.  
_Morangos e cigarros sempre tem gosto de você Suna._

_Sempre terão_

* * *

Me perdoe Osamu, por mentir pra você, por te abandonar sem te dar uma boa explicação, me perdoe por embora, me perdoe por te enganar, eu sinto sua falta, se você for mesmo meu destino espero poder te reencontrar e te explicar tudo que eu fiz Miya mas agora eu já fui. Te vejo em algum dia com nossos cigarros e morango.


	2. Malibu nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu menti pra você mas não em tudo, você fez eu querer me apaixonar de novo e eu facilmente gostei de você, menti quando disse que fui embora com uma antiga paixão, eu fui sozinho, realmente queria começar uma vida melhor e não sabia como te dizer que preferi não ficar com você desta vez, porque você me lembrava o Atsumu e eu não queria mais memórias com ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> parte dois chegou  
> espero que gostem <3

Cidade de Malibu, Estados Unidos, casa compartilhada de Suna.

16 de setembro, 15:35

As noites se tornaram frias, fiquei sozinho na esperança de me achar novamente, eu nunca quis fazer nada do que aconteceu, foi tudo uma tempestade tão rápida e violenta que me destruiu por completo. A mei Shinsuke por cada centímetro do meu ser assim como Atsumu o amou, dividimos a mesma paixão por muito tempo mas Kita não me amou afinal Atsumu é perfeito, simpático, bonito, gentil, era tudo o que alguém sonhava para se ter na vida, e eu sempre quis que Shinsuke fosse feliz, não queria que fosse ao lado de Atsumu, queria eu poder fazer ele sorrir, eu queria ser a pessoa que acordaria de manhã e veria o delicado rosto de Kita, queria eu ser a pessoa que juraria amor para sempre a ele mas entre eu e Atsumu, é compreensível escolherem Atsumu. Nada fazia com que isto não doesse, amava ver o sorriso de Kita mas doía imensamente saber que não eram pra mim, me sentia perdido, preso num sentimento que eu não conhecia, eu continuei indo nas festas mesmo sabendo que eles estariam lá mas agora do início ao fim da festa eu me via completamente sem rumo ingerindo o máximo de álcool que eu podia como maneira de conseguir lidar com isso sozinho, entretanto quantos mais erros eu cometia, mais eu me distraia de tudo, comecei a fumar junto com amigos, comecei a estar perdido de mim mesmo para encontrar um jeito de aliviar. E então Osamu apareceu, era a versão do Atsumu que eu não odiava, _você gostava do meu gosto de cigarro e morango, você gostava de beijar as partes do corpo que eu mais odiava, você gostava de mim mas você conheceu a pior versão minha._

Eu menti pra você mas não em tudo, você fez eu querer me apaixonar de novo e eu facilmente gostei de você, menti quando disse que fui embora com uma antiga paixão, eu fui sozinho, realmente queria começar uma vida melhor e não sabia como te dizer que preferi não ficar com você desta vez, porque você me lembrava o Atsumu e eu não queria mais memórias com ele. Eu sinto sua falta mas se te anima saber, eu não fumo faz três meses, não bebo de maneira exacerbada já fazem dois meses e meio, estou frequentando alguns médicos, é óbvio que isso afetaria minha saúde então precisei começar a me cuidar melhor e tomar alguns remédios, não posso dizer que estou bem de verdade ou que sou uma pessoa ótima já mas aos poucos eu esqueço toda dor que vivi em Hyogo, espero que você esteja bem e que se nós for coisa do destino, ainda possa acontecer.

* * *

  
  


Cidade de Hyogo, Japão, apartamento de Osamu e Atsumu.

17 de setembro, 8:35

Suna você provavelmente odiaria o que eu me tornei, não tenho tempo para sofrer mas guardar isso pra mim, torna tudo pior, nunca lidei com um coração partido então toda noite eu apago as luzes do meu quarto e bebo até meu corpo pedir socorro, o seu mesmo licor de morango, _noite após noite até esquecer o meu nome e ao mesmo tempo nunca esquecer o seu._ Onde você foi Sunarin? Achei que nós possuímos algo mas você ainda foi embora sem mim, eu procuro jeitos de me deixar melhor mas nada te substitui, eu deveria tentar seguir em frente mas não sei como, dirijo pela cidade durante toda a madrugada em busca de algo entretanto cada centímetro desta cidade me lembra você. Talvez eu deva viajar por um tempo.

  
  


Cidade de Toyonaka, Japão, aeroporto internacional de Osaka

25 de outubro, 19:21

Atsumu brigou comigo, muito mais do que estávamos acostumados, ficamos sem nos falar por oito dias, foi difícil afinal morávamos juntos mas no final ele estava certo, queria que eu fosse num médico por estar preocupado com meu fígado e pulmão, comecei a ter que tomar um remédio para o fígado e carregar uma bombinha para asma, nunca foi uma boa ideia fumar tendo histórico asmático na família, mas depois de tanta discussão entre eu e Atsumu, ele finalmente aceitou que eu fosse viajar sozinho e principalmente não contar para nossa mãe o que havia acontecido. Ficaria praticamente um mês fora visitando a costa litorânea dos Estados Unidos, não era a primeira opção da minha lista de viagens, mas era a mais barata e longe de casa.

"Promete que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira lá Samu" Atsumu estava me abraçando já fazia mais tempo do que deveria enquanto nos despedíamos no aeroporto

"Te juro de dedinho Tsumu" Me separei do abraço e lhe estendi meu dedo para fazermos o juramento

"Me avise quando chegar"

Cidade de Los Angeles, Estados Unidos

26 de Outubro

Foram cansativas horas até o avião pousar em solo americano, comecei a me arrepender de querer conhecer tudo pois agora só queria dormir por horas e horas, passaria alguns dias em Los Angeles antes de ir conhecer as outras cidades da região como São Francisco, San Diego ou Malibu.

Tudo parecia levemente assustador, do outro lado do mundo, longe de todas as pessoas que eu tenho contato, de certa forma eu já estava perdido antes mas agora era diferente.

A cidade de Los Angeles era linda, comi em restaurantes famosos da região, nadei nas praias, visitei o letreiro de Hollywood e conheci alguns turistas que fariam o mesmo plano de viagem que eu mas sinto que não consegui aproveitar tudo que podia devido a falta de adaptação com o fuso horário e clima mas já partiria para São Francisco em alguns dias.

  
  


Cidade de San Diego, Estados Unidos

3 de novembro 

São Francisco foi um dos lugares mais bonitos que já havia visto, trazia uma sensação estranha de conforto que qualquer pessoa já poderia chamar esta cidade de lar, tanto São Francisco como San Diego fiz todos os planos junto com as pessoas que havia conhecido em Los Angeles, foi divertido, rir e me divertir com pessoas novas, passei uma noite em claro chorando quando acabaram comprando licor de morango para bebermos em uma das noites chuvosas que passamos no hotel, disse para eles que não estava me sentindo bem e preferia ficar descansando no meu quarto, Atsumu ainda tomava seu café da manhã quando teve que passar longos e tortuosos minutos ao telefone comigo tentando distrair minha cabeça dá imensa vontade de beber toda aquela garrafa ou ir atrás de algum maço de cigarro.

_ Foi só quando cheguei em Malibu que tudo foi por água abaixo _

  
  


Cidade de Malibu, Estados Unidos 

6 de setembro, 17:13

Era um fim de tarde quente, as ruas de Malibu estavam cheias como previsível, Osamu procurava algum restaurante de comida japonesa enquanto Atsumu falava por ligação sobre como havia sido seu dia, se sentia mal por quase não prestar atenção em nada mas foi automático quando seus olhos pararam exatamente naquela figura, _em Suna Rintarou caminhando pelas rua de Malibu_

O rosto ainda tão pálido e delicado, seu cabelo um pouco maior do que era normal, usava roupas coloridas e parecia tão animado ao lado daquelas pessoas, seu coração gelou quase parecendo que havia parado de bater por alguns segundos, podia ouvir Atsumu o chamando pela ligação mas nenhum som saia de sua boca, Rintarou o olhou e nesse momento Miya sentia seu corpo se estremecer por inteiro, Suna estava em pânico, travou no meio da calçada ignorando por completo seus amigos o chamando.

“Suna?”

“Podem continuar sem mim, eu volto depois” Rintarou falou nervoso e logo se distanciou do seu grupo de amigos

  
  


“Atsumu eu te ligo depois” Osamu desligou sem esperar uma resposta de seu irmão, só conseguia raciocinar na figura de Suna Rintarou se aproximando.

  
  


Nenhum dos dois sabia ao certo o que fazer, estavam em pânico parados um de frente para o outro, Osamu queria envolvê-lo em seus braços e superar a saudades que tanto sentiu do corpo de Suna, Rintarou queria pedir desculpa por todos os dias que ficou distante, por todos os dias desde que foi embora, queria ter certeza que Osamu não o odiaria. Osamu notou que Suna parecia diferente, seu corpo parecia ter mais massa, seu olhar parecia menos perdido e profundo, Suna parecia saudável mas ao contrário dele, Suna podia notar como Miya estava mais magro, com olheiras que antes não existiam, cabelo mais escuro e um olhar mais triste.

“O que está fazendo em Malibu?” Osamu o olhou confuso tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo

“Eu moro aqui agora” Falou com um sorriso fraco em seus lábios “O que você está fazendo aqui?”

“Só vim viajar um pouco” Osamu se aproximou um pouco relutante 

“Hm a gente poderia dar uma volta sabe para conversar um pouco” Suna falou nervoso dando um pequeno sorriso tímido 

“Me parece bom”

  
  


Suna conhecia um bom restaurante japonês na cidade então decidiram ir até lá, o caminho inteiro foi silencioso e até mesmo levemente desconfortável, o restaurante era bastante típico trazendo uma leve sensação de estarem de volta ao lar, Osamu tinha tantas perguntas, nenhum dos dois conseguia entender quais eram as chances de se encontrarem do outro lado do mundo mas havia acontecido e agora era a chance de resolverem todas os problemas do passado.

  
  
  


“Então, o que aconteceu?”

Suna sabia que já havia mentido demais então precisava finalmente contar toda a verdade para Osamu, detalhou toda a relação que teve entre Atsumu e Kita, o explicou porque acabou se jogando no álcool e nicotina, explicou que realmente possuía sentimentos por Osamu e que ficar com ele era uma de suas maiores alegrias mas que estava antes vivendo em seu maior inferno vivendo lá

“Eu me apaixonei por você Osamu, descobri sentimentos que eu não sabia que poderia existir novamente, se fosse em qualquer momento da minha vida eu apostaria todas minhas fichas em você sem pensar duas vezes mas você me conheceu da pior maneira possível, você se apaixonou por um Suna que não era o Suna bom, eu te convidaria pra fugir comigo com certeza mas precisava aprender a superar o ódio por seu irmão” Suna falou calmo tentando ignorar o olhar triste e profundo de Osamu _“Destinos podem aparecer na hora errada”_ Sorriu fraco antes de retornar sua atenção aos seus sushis

“Todos os Suna são bons, seja sua versão bêbada ou sua versão normal, eu me apaixonei por você, eu fico feliz que você esteja bem e se cuidando, que não fuma ou beba mais, que você esteja melhorando, eu estou feliz de te reencontrar e feliz que você esteja bem aqui” Osamu sorriu carinhoso e pode ver Rintarou fazer o mesmo

“Quer ter uma noite incrível em Malibu?” Suna deu seu famoso sorriso sorrateiro

“Eu adoraria” 

  
  
  


A noite em Malibu era linda, as luzes da cidade os iluminando sobre o carro, uma garrafa de licor de morango entre eles, perseguiam a noite sem rumo algum, a música alta e seus sorrisos inundando aquele carro, pararam em um parque qualquer, sentados sobre a grama bebendo juntos toda aquela garrafa, entre beijos e goles.

_ Suna ainda tinha gosto de morango mas somente de morango. _

  
  
  


O destino veio na hora errada, Suna amava Osamu mas sabiam que somente esse amor não curaria nenhum dos dois, Osamu amava Suna e só de saber que ele estava bem e agora ter contato com ele já aliviava o peso em suas costas. Osamu foi embora de Malibu três dias depois, passou todos seus dias lá ao lado de Rintarou, visitaram a cidade e viveram tudo que podiam por agora, reviveram esse relacionamento de uma maneira correta mas Osamu voltou pro Japão algumas semanas depois, tinha o celular de Suna para conseguirem ainda manter contato mesmo tão distantes.

_ O destino não foi legal com eles, mas eles sabiam que poderiam combatê-lo. _

Suna e Osamu se tornaram felizes, se tornaram pessoas fortes, o sabor do morango sempre os trazia memórias especiais, eram especiais um para o outro e isso agora trazia paz para eles.

_ Eles eram paz e ao mesmo tempo bagunça. _

_ Eram noites perdidas em Malibu e noite tranquilas em Hyogo. _

_ Eram aquilo que sempre desejaram ser, estáveis emocionalmentes e um do outro. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O final quis deixar mais aberto, eles estão felizes mas vocês que decidem se eles são um casal ou não :)  
> Espero que tenham gostado <3

**Author's Note:**

> A parte dois sai em alguns dias
> 
> spoiler: malibu night :)


End file.
